This invention is related to the field of catalytic compositions and catalytic processes.
Various catalytic compositions and catalytic processes are known in the art. For example, there are several catalytic compositions and several catalytic processes that can oligomerize ethylene into a higher molecular weight olefin. As another example, there are several catalytic compositions and several catalytic processes that can polymerize ethylene into a polymer. However no one catalytic composition or catalytic process can produce all the products needed to meet consumer demands. Therefore, research is constantly being conducted to find new and/or improved catalytic compositions and catalytic processes.